A Bit of Happiness
by LEMONedy
Summary: A Wesker x Chris one-shot. Yes, it's a lemon.


Thank fucking God zombies couldn't open doors.

The mansion that Chris' team had been set out to explore wasn't any normal mansion. No sir, it was infested with the living dead, and Chris was left to wander the place on his own. It was huge, and he had been running back and forth all night, shooting zombies, crows, dogs, and whatever else tried to harm him. All this good guy work had left Chris Redfield absolutely exhausted, and he had stumbled upon just the right room at the right time.

After two of the animated corpses had fallen yet again, Chris took cover inside a small room. A lantern which sat upon a sturdy pile of crates illuminated the room filled to the brim with medical supplies with a soft, soothing glow. The brunette could almost feel himself let out a sigh of relief as he had basically reached heaven. Though he didn't know too much about medicine, he thought it would be proper to at least bandage himself up a little.

Chris had earlier been attacked by a zombie from behind which had taken a large bite out of his shoulder. Though the bleeding had stopped somewhat since, he still would feel a Hell of a lot better if his arm was wrapped tightly in a bandage. He searched through the shelves, shocked at how he couldn't recognize any of the product names placed on the sickly coloured bottles. Once his eyes laid on the roll of bandage, he laid himself down on the sick bed located in the corner of the room.

Chris relaxed immediately, almost letting a pleasurable moan escape his lips as he settled himself into the saggy matress. The roll he held in his hand slipped from his fingers as his arm hung over the bed. His chocolate coloured eyes fluttered closed as he gently began unzipping his dark green S.T.A.R.S. vest, sighing out as the tightness in his chest disappeared. He would never have realized how tired he was if he hadn't stretched out on the bed. Every single worry that a person would ever have as a prisoner in a zombie infested mansion washed away...

The door to the drug room creaked open slowly, causing Chris Redfield to awake with a start. Fuck. He searched, horrified, panicing that he had misplaced his gun. "Chris?" The monotone voice of his beloved Captain called out.

"W-Wesker, sir..." Chris sleepily found himself responding, giving him a lazy salute. The blonde closed the door behind him, and sat down on the bed, his sunglass-obscured face showing no signs of emotion. "You seem to be doing all right." He pointed out, noticing only the one wound on his subordinate's shoulder.

Chris almost chuckled, nodding happily. "And you, too... I'm so glad to see you're all right." His voice was full of happiness and sincerity. Wesker cracked a smile at Chris' ability to stay so optimistic considering the circumstances. The younger man yawned out, and stretched himself over the bed, again. "I was going to go continue searching for you, 'till I came here... Thank God you found me, eh?" Chris laughed. Wesker nodded slowly, his head turned towards Chris' face.

"Yes..." He agreed, slowly leaning down towards the brunette's face.

"Chris...?" Wesker inquired, stopping right before his nose would have bumped with the other man. Chris felt his face darken red, as his captain's warm breath blew over his face. "Y-yes...?" Chris replied, not daring to stray his gaze from Wesker's glasses. "Stand still a moment..." He whispered, locking lips Chris. Chris settled into the kiss from the other man as if it were natural, and they had always done such things. Though he was horrified that he was caught in the mansion, tired since he'd just awoken from his nap, and relieved that his beloved captain had come to his aid... He was now aroused beyond all belief as Albert Wesker kissed him.

Chris ellicited a moan as the blonde forcefully opened Chris' mouth with a gloved hand, and proceeded to press his tongue against Wesker's. Wesker smirked mentally as he felt the more strongly built man writhe underneath him as he straddled his large hips. Wekser pulled away, and removed his glasses, placing them on the small table by the sick bed. Chris brought his hand up to Wesker's face, wanting so badly to taste his lips again. "W-Wesker..." He breathed out softly, preparing himself for more.

The blonde licked at the younger man's collar-bone while his hand that wasn't placed upon the bed made it's way up Chris' tight, white shirt. Chris' large chest pumped up and down with each nervous breath that escaped him. Wesker caught a nipple between his thumb and index finger, massaging it lovingly. He looked down at his subordinate's erotic face with half-lidded eyes. Perhaps it was wrong to be springing upon him at such a time, because he had a feeling that they'd both end up regretting it. But, the feeling of Chris' soft skin, and his throbbing member pushing against his underwear all felt so right.

The two men breathed out in unison, as they gently began undressing each other. Wesker removed Chris' shirt, kissing his chest lovingly, while Chris reached down to Wesker's belt, and began undoing his outfit. Wesker pulled his own shirt off, and began frantically making out with the now completely nude Chris. They desperately groped and moved against each other in the heat of the moment, craving each touch, each kiss. Their tongues sloppily slid against each other, making each grunt and moan sound extremely wet and passionate.

Wesker pulled away, panting heavily as he looked down at his prey's flushed face. "Sit up." His monotone voice demanded, as he shuffled his way off of Chris' bare thighs. Chris weakly covered his mouth to prevent his panting from being so loud as he slowly got up on his knees. Wesker smirked, as he left a small lingering kiss on his team member's forehead. "Turn around..." He whispered so softly, that even in the silence of the room Chris had to strain to hear it. Chris obediently did so, facing his back to his captain, not a question asked.

Wesker breathed in deeply before he removed his glove from his right hand. He pressed his chest against Chris' back, and traced his now bare finger over his mouth. "Suck on them..." Wesker's lips muttered, pressed right against Chris' ear. He felt the S.T.A.R.S. member's trembling breath hesitate before engulfing two of Wekser's fingers in his mouth. He chuckled his low, trademark chuckle as he licked behind Chris' ear ever so sensually. This made Chris want to cry out, but since Wesker's middle finger was pressing closely at the back of his throat, he ended up gagging, saliva running down his chin.

Wesker removed his fingers, and pressed them tightly against Chris' asshole. "W-Wesker, wh-what are you... A-ahh..." Poor Mr. Redfield tried to stammer out, so blinded by lust he could hardly form proper sentences. "Shhhh... I have to stretch you out, Chris." Wesker hushed him, leaving a peck on his cheek as he slid his middle finger passed Chris' cheeks. He moaned out, grabbing onto the bed railing so he wouldn't fall forwards. "W-W-Wes... A-agh..." Wesker skillfully slid in another finger, curling them slowly inside him. Another moan came from Chris as he grabbed the railing tightly with both arms.

Wesker licked at Chris' vibrating jaw bone, trying to keep his laughing to a minimum. "How are you going to respond when I'm inside you, I wonder...?" He whispered seductively, scissoring his fingers back and forth inside the writhing man beneath him. Chris could only grunt in reply, as all he could do was attempt to enjoy Wesker's little internal massage. His knees began to shake, and he felt as if he were going going to climax on his captain's fingers alone, or just fall over on his face. After what seemed like hours, Wesker removed his fingers and kissed Chris' ear again. "I'm coming in..."

Chris gasped, as he he let go of the bed rail and his upper body fell over. The tip of Wesker's cock bumped at Chris' now dripping hole, and he brought his body over top of Chris, making sure his face was right by the brunette's mouth. "Here we go..." He moaned, licking the back of Chris' neck as he slowly pushed his way inside. Chris gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. What if a zombie heard them, and tried to make his way through the door? That would be embarassing. He balled up the sheets in his fists, and bit down on the bedding, trying to hush himself. Wesker grunted in pleasure, feeling Chris' tight walls surround him. He could tell he was a virgin, but wasn't in the mood to make fun of him about it.

Wesker got up on his own knees, and began thrusting in and out of the man underneath him, showing hardly any mercy. "W-Wesker! I-it hurts, ahh!" Chris spit out the bit of fabric he found himself sucking on. This only managed to turn Wesker on more, as he held Chris' hips tightly, drilling into him roughly. The side of his face sunk into the small bed, and Chris' mouth was open wide, soft cries coming out with each thrust. He reached down and took his large cock in hand, lazily stroking it as his partner fucked him. "H-hnnngh..." Wesker grunted, signalling he was almost done. Chris too felt himself tighten, as his hand began to pump along the shaft harder and faster.

"C-coming..." Wesker moaned, as he thrusted once more, and spilled his seed deep inside of Chris. The brunette too climaxed, his knees giving out as Wesker fell on top of him. Their nude bodies heaved up and down harshly, their breath coming out sporatically. After what seemed to be a few minutes of heavy breathing, Wesker turned Chris over, and laid beside him, taking him in his arms. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep..." He told him, protectively holding his head close against his chest.

"W-Wesker...?" Chris asked, trying to look up at him with his blurry eyes.

"You heard me. Now rest..." His normally commanding voice sounded almost soothing.

"Yessir..." Chris sighed out, snuggling into Albert Wesker's naked body for the first and last time.


End file.
